Angels Deserve To Die
by ShanriaAngel
Summary: A future shattered, lives ended, how do the Sailor Senshi learn to cope?
1. Default Chapter

Angels Deserve to Die  
  
By: ShanriaMaiden  
  
Author's Notes: Hello Everyone I hope you all like this fic. I am considering expanding on it, but it depends on if you, my readers, enjoy it. I know I have not finished any of my other stories, but I am considering changing many things within them. I do need reviews on these stories of mine so if you guys have any comments, suggestions, flames or compliments please send them to star5002@bolt.com or click the little review button below come on you know you wanna. Thank you minna-san and Ja Ne I hope you enjoy Angels Deserve to Die.  
  
Synopsis: A songfic that goes along with the music from the Toxicity C.D. by System of a Down. This is an alternate universe fic in which Usagi(Serena) and Mamoru's(Darien) life have taken a strange turn for the worse. The dark and morbid side of Usagi Tsukino's(Serena Moon's) love.  
  
A beautiful, 25 year old sang to herself as she walked never noticing the eyes that watched her, the one who longed for her, who had waited countless lifetimes to possess her. Watching the young tenshi walk into a building with the label ParaKiss he received an idea in his head on how he could get this goddess to depend on him, love him, need him, and how he would ruin her beauty in all other's eyes for the rest of her life. He needed to plan he needed to desperately succeed. So he turned away from the woman that had such tempting promises in her lush, pink mouth in her glittering, silk-like hair and the alluring rocking of her hips and headed towards the place she called home so he could keep for himself forevermore.  
  
As Usagi walked home from ParaKiss she received many stares and catcalls from the male jackals surrounding her. She paid no attention to them though for she had a slight smile to her lips and a song in her heart. She had gotten promoted today and she believed nothing would dare go wrong for it seemed God was smiling upon her and gracing her with his omnipotent presence. That is until she saw the state of her house.  
  
Usagi ran up to the front door of her dwelling and gasped in shock as she saw that the front door had been ripped of its hinges. As she creeped up to the oval mirror she had in her front foyer she saw words ingrained in the mirror that made her blood run cold. Moon Tenshi Suffer. Usagi backed away from the mirror as her eyes began to convey a terror that was seeping it's way into her limbs making her unable to run out of her house screaming for help. As she finally turned she saw a glint of metal reflecting the sun and blinding her. Usagi felt a sharp pain that started at the top of her cleavage that traveled all the way to underneath her left breast. Her entire body grimaced in pain as all she saw was ice blue eyes, all she heard was a familiar women's voice screaming, "Princess!" the ice numbing pain of a knife being carved into the various orifices of her torso and then a blessed darkness that promised relief. The next thing Usagi saw and remembered was waking up next to Setsuna and the sirens blaring call screaming in anguish. Setsuna spoke, "We're taking you to a hospital Usagi just hang in there, everything will be ok, we'll get the man who did this to you!" Usagi couldn't really hear Setsuna speak though she sounded so far away and with a deep chill that cut through to her soul she knew nothing would ever be the same.  
  
2 years later  
  
Wake Up  
  
Grab a Brush and put a little makeup  
  
Hide the Scars to Fade Away the Shakeup  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table.  
  
Here you go creating another fable(You wanted to)  
  
Usagi Tsukino awoke to this song being played on her radio. Considering the depressed mood she was in though, she chose to keep the music playing. Lightly she stepped over to her dressing table and brushing her hair and putting on some lip-gloss began the painful process of covering the scars that riddled her torso.  
  
Grab a Brush and put a little makeup(you wanted to)  
  
Hide the Scars to fade away the shake up(you wanted to)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table(you wanted to)  
  
Here you go creating another fable  
  
Usagi stopped as her ears slowly picked up a faint noise in the background beneath the music. Listening carefully for a few minutes, yet not hearing anything else she shrugged her shoulders and began to cover up her scars once more. The man who had broken into Usagi's new home began to look around for things to steal and make sure no one else was there. That was when he heard the music playing softly at the front of the house.  
  
I Don't think you trust in  
  
my self-righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
Just then the burglar entered into Usagi's room unnoticed and saw her preparing herself for her workday. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the only woman who ever got away from him prepare herself before his eyes. As she slowly dressed in front of him this woman became an obsession to him, something he had to destroy just so the beauty and purity would always be his. An insane smirk came across his face as he shifted his feet slightly allowing Usagi to hear the slight crack in the wood as she froze and turning around saw the face she had dreamed of and the eyes she had nightmares about for the past two years. "No," Usagi thought as she began to make a run past the look alike of the man she had once loved.  
  
Innnnnn my self-righteous suicide  
  
I cryyyy  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die(musical interlude)  
  
Usagi screamed as her attacker caught her by the arm and drew her toward him  
  
FATHERRRRR!!!!!  
  
She began to sob and scream as she brandished out her fists attempting to strike the robber in the face anywhere so long as she could get away safely.  
  
FATHERRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Breaking free of him she began to run toward her kitchen where the phone was, where people could possibly hear her screams for help, where she could run away from this deranged maniac.  
  
FATHEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
FATHEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
She made it to the telephone right as he tackled her and sent her flying to the ground and with a glint in his eye sat atop her to keep her from escaping Usagi could only sob.  
  
Father into your hands I commend my spirit.  
  
Somewhere in her mind Usagi could only wonder where her destiny had gone wrong to cause this to happen to her.  
  
Father into your hands why have you forsaken me?  
  
She could only sob as he took out a Glock and rubbing it against the crevice of her breasts brought it down to her palm and began to squeeze the trigger over the many orifices of her body  
  
IN YOUR HEARTS FORSAKEN ME  
  
Usagi screamed there was nothing else to do she had been forsaken, by everyone she loved and trusted out of all of them she was the one left behind.  
  
IN YOUR THOUGHTS FORSAKEN ME  
  
The next door neighbors could only shake their head in wonder as they mused what was going on in the house of the crazy girl who lived next door  
  
IN YOUR EYES  
  
FORSAKEN ME  
  
Setsuna the guardian of time could only tear her stare away at what was happening to her princess and her pain.  
  
TRUST IN MY SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE  
  
I CRY WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE  
  
Usagi's tormentor had decided to stop torturing her. As the poor girl twitched on her kitchen floor the insane man leaning over her kissed her on her blood soaked lips and slowly squeezing on the Glock with it's last two bullets put it up to Usagi's head and told her, " I love you Usako" he squeezed the trigger and Usagi Tsukino princess of the white moon kingdom's life flashed before her eyes. She didn't see what happened afterwards as the prince of the Earth shifted the glock to his own head and while he continued kissing her he pulled the trigger one last time allowing their blood to mix on the once clean linoleum floor.  
  
IN MY SELF-RIGHTEOUS SUICIDE  
  
I CRY  
  
WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE  
  
Setsuna cried tears of blood as she realized that no matter how many times she and Queen Serenity tried the White Moon Princess and her prince would always kill each other in the end for their love was to great for the mortal world and to eternal for the one beyond it. 


	2. Chapter 2

PSYCHO

Author's Notes: I have finally decided that I wanted to continue forth with this fanfic instead of making it just a one shot. Basic premise is that since I killed of Usagi and Mamoru the future of Crystal Tokyo was destroyed so therefore I am explaining now what is going to happen to the Sailor Senshi, Minako first because it was the easiest one to think of what would probably happen since she is the party girl. Enjoy. If anyone can remember Motoki's last name that would be great, I think it is Furihata or Fujihata but I'm not sure!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Sailor Moon nor the song Psycho by System of a Down, great band though, buy their c.d.s!

Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,  
Psycho groupie coke,

When had she started this habit of hers? When had the adrenaline rush of that pure, white powder become all that she needed in life, that she would do anything to get it?

Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Makes you really want to go- stop.

Was it because it was a way for her, Minako Aino, ever since the princess and prince had died to cope? Why was it so easy for her to get started on such an abusive and violent cycle, did she naturally have an addictive personality? She had been pretending to forget that once she did have a future, as Sailor Venus the goddess of love and beauty, to help protect her King and Queen, maybe she enjoyed her "habit" so much because she didn't have to pretend anymore, as soon as the coke hit her nose she forgot everything, everything except the pleasure.

Psycho groupie cocaine crazy  
Psycho groupie coke,  
Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Do you really want to think and stop,  
Stop your eyes from flowing,

The rush was dying again, damn it! More often she needed more just to maintain her high, to keep her flying free, to not wonder on how she could have failed her princess, not notice the warning signs, not wonder why the princess and prince no longer seemed to see each other as often, why Usagi no longer hung around her crowd of friends. Why Mamoru seemed so distant and withdrawn. She had failed her, her princess had died a horrible death, her slim shoulders racking with sobs Minako bent her head down to those perfect little lines and inhaling she forgot everything once more. Minako was in her own little nirvana.

Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,  
Psycho groupie coke,

She inhaled line after line, moaning with ecstasy as she forgot everything from her past life, all that became important was those little lines, procuring them, enjoying them, no longer being Minako Aino, soldier of Venus now just becoming, Minako Venus- cocaine addict.

Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Makes you really want to go

Minako Aino bought the little baggie tied with red yarn from the dealer, he wasn't her usual source but she needed a fix and bad, plus with the way her dealers price was going up she could no longer afford the completely pure stuff, but she had heard that this guy dealt some pretty good coke from a reliable "friend"

**STOP!**

The ex-warrior looked around bewilderedly, she could have sworn she heard her princess's voice telling her to stop. Shrugging she took it as a dream, she needed another hit. Giving the dealer his money she ran home with the coke in her purse not paying any attention to the alarm bells going through her head, Minako needed a hit.

Psycho groupie cocaine crazy  
Psycho groupie coke,  
Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Do you really want to think and stop,  
Stop your eyes from flowing out

Taking an insert from a magazine Minako put the cocaine into their little lines, she giggled to herself at how neat and yummy they looked. Taking a straw she placed it on the tip of the powder and began to inhale, stopping for a second she wondered at the new feeling coursing through her body but then those lines beckoned and she answered their siren call.

So you want the world to stop,  
Stop in and watch your body fully drop,  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,

Minako pushed back a piece of hair from her face, she was sweating so badly, this wasn't normal what was going on? Wandering into the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face trying to cool herself off, looking up in the mirror she wondered who that sick looking girl, with the tired and old eyes was, who was she, and what had she done with the real Minako Aino? As Minako wandered into the living room her legs buckled from underneath her and she passed out.

So you want to see the show,  
You really don't have to be a ho  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy.

The dealer asked her if she had any money, shaking her head no he glanced at the thin blonde who came to him begging for a hand out. Looking at her body which was still curvy even though she was slightly thinner and the glazed look in her eyes he chuckled and told her that maybe the could come to an arrangement.

Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,  
Psycho groupie coke,  
Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Makes you really want to go

She spasmed in her sleep going through hot and cold flashes every minute as memory after memory racked her body of better times with her friends at Juuban, big blue eyes with glasses glancing up at her quizzically, a fiery priestess, an Amazonian warrior and a princess. Then the bad memories came and Minako began to thrash in her sleep as tremendous cramps hit her fast and hard. Waking she began to puke and her nose began to bleed. Running to the bathroom she put some tissue paper in her nose and holding her hair back began to puke into the toilet.

**STOP**

It felt as if a cool hand had smoothed back Minako's sticky bangs back from her forehead. Smiling blissfully Minako fell back, unconscious. 

So you want the world to stop,  
Rushing to watch your spirit fully drop,  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,

Looking down at her body Minako Aino felt a piercing regret, why couldn't her princess and prince survived, why had they died and left her to fend? Why hadn't she been stronger to stay around and fight, to keep going after they had died, why did she want to give up so badly…Hearing her name called Minako turned, she smiled and the true beauty of the fallen warrior of Venus once again was apparent, walking away from the sad shell of the soul it had once hosted Minako Aino walked into the arms of the ones she loved.

So you want to see the show,  
You really don't have to be a ho  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy.

"So the girl hasn't paid her rent for a couple of days and the landlord really wants to get his money so he went up to the house and finding the door unlocked walks in right? Well smelling something he walks around for a bit before tracing it into the bathroom he goes in and finds this girl lying on the floor, it looks like she has been dead a couple days." Shaking his head regretfully the detective turns away from the body of the "Jane Doe" on the floor and turns to look at the officer who had been speaking, "Have we got anything on who she is yet?" Nodding the officer hands him a slip of paper with a picture and walks back out the door to secure the scene, looking down the man receives a shock, bowing his head regretfully he remembered a once perky blonde who had come in with her group of friends and always ordered a chocolate milk shake. Looking down at the picture he smiled, those had been good times, shaking his head to clear it of the memories Motoki Furihata walked out the door, wishing Minako Aino a good afterlife.


End file.
